


Не груби иллюзионисту, попивая молоко у себя в Варии

by Emma_Frost



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1770190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Frost/pseuds/Emma_Frost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как Фран угодил в Варию.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не груби иллюзионисту, попивая молоко у себя в Варии

В письме было сказано, что его зовут Фран и ему двенадцать лет, и что хранитель Тумана Вонголы поручает Варии о нем позаботиться, пока он сам находится в деловой командировке. Письмо принесла мелкая выпендрежная девица, которая разговаривала по-итальянски с гнусавым акцентом и разглядывала стены особняка с таким видом, словно ее уговаривали его купить.  
Занзас девицу выгнал, а письмо сжег.  
В следующий раз хранитель Тумана Вонголы позвонил ему сам.  
— Нет, — сказал Занзас. — Не хочу.  
— Мальчик, между прочим, хороший. Умный, тихий, самоуглубленный. Заботы не требует. Все сам умеет.  
— Да пошел ты, — вяло сказал Занзас и бросил трубку мимо телефона. Потом зевнул и закрыл глаза.  
Трубка снисходительно вздохнула.

Занзас нахмурился. Что-то определенно было не так. Да, сиськи у нее с прошлого раза увеличились на два размера, но это обычное дело для шлюхи из борделя, а вот выражение лица Мирабелы его тревожило.  
— Что с тобой, каро? — спросила она и погладила его плечо длинными красными ногтями. — Плохо себя чувствуешь? Голова болит?  
Занзас нахмурился, отпихнул ее и сел на постели.  
— Я понимаю, — сочувственно сказала Мирабела, усевшись рядом и обнимая его за шею. — У тебя такая тяжелая работа. Слишком большая нагрузка. Тебе не хватает сотрудников.  
Сиськи Мирабелы упирались ему в спину, и от нее приятно пахло чем-то фруктовым, этот запах кружил голову и наводил сон; Занзас зажмурился, отгоняя морок, повернулся к ней, чтобы продолжить то, что они не закончили, и похолодел.  
Ее глаза, обычно темные, глупые и плотоядные, резко изменили цвет, и один из них стал синим, а другой приобрел светло-красный оттенок.  
— Твою мать! — заорал Занзас, вскакивая с кровати.  
— Перестань вопить! — донеслось из соседней комнаты. — Я не могу сосредоточиться!  
— Импотент, — презрительно бросила Мирабела, подтягивая одеяло и кутаясь в него, как в меха. — Они тут все такие. А ты зачем сюда ходишь, водил бы женщин к себе. Так вот, насчет мальчика...  
— Какого хрена, — искренне возмутился Занзас.  
— Думаю, я был недостаточно убедителен. Я могу гораздо лучше. И мой ученик мне почти не уступает. Поверь, вам очень даже пригодится иллюзионист.  
— Не нужно нам иллюзиониста, — отрезал Занзас. — И так на предыдущего весь бюджет угробили.  
— Ему не нужны деньги. И даже внимание.  
— К дьяволу твоего мальчика.  
— Он воспитанный.  
— Нет.  
— Много читает.  
— Нет.  
— Никому мешать не будет. Может притвориться мебелью. Или чем-нибудь еще.  
— Ты, — выдохнул Занзас, — как там тебя...  
— Можешь называть меня Мукуро-сама.  
— Хрен тебе. Пошел вон отсюда и верни мою женщину.  
— Она такая милая, — сказал Мукуро, наматывая прядь волос на палец. — Ты знал, что она работает на Бовино? Нет? А считаешь себя проницательным. Кстати, сиськи — это не я, это она сама.  
— Мне плевать, — сказал Занзас. — Убирайся отсюда и оставь меня в покое.  
— Не груби иллюзионисту. Я ведь могу заставить ее сломать себе шею, и все подумают, что это ты. Даже ты сам, — Мукуро перекатился на живот и положил ладони под подбородок. Он улыбался ласково. — Подумай как следует, каро.  
Занзас подобрал рубашку с пола, запнулся о собственные брюки и, матерясь, вывалился из комнаты.  
В коридоре он все-таки не выдержал и изо всей силы шибанул кулаком об стену.  
— Прекрати! — донеслось с той стороны. — Я почти сосредоточился!

Он посмотрел на свой бокал еще раз, покрутил его в руке, понюхал и скривился. Это определенно было молоко, если только производители «лагавулина» не сошли с ума.  
— Я знаю, что это твои трюки, — заявил Занзас угрожающе. — Можешь продолжать, я не поддамся. Это виски, а не молоко. И я его пью.  
Бокал в его руке дрогнул, молоко забурлило и начало темнеть, превращаясь в густое зеленое пойло, которое источало омерзительный запах болота.  
— Ну как? — весело поинтересовался Мукуро. — Все еще хочешь выпить? Чем будешь закусывать, лягушками?  
Занзас швырнул бокал в камин и достал из кармана коробочку. Оружие, конечно, было новым и недостаточно опробованным, но Бестер ни разу его не подводил. Занзас верил в него, как в себя.  
— Бестер, — позвал он, активируя кольцо. — Выходи и сожри его. Ты же слышишь, что он здесь?  
Бестер потянулся, разминая лапы. Подошел к Занзасу, потерся мордой о его бедро, довольно заурчал. Занзас протянул руку, чтобы потрепать его по гриве, и замер.  
Вместо гривы у Бестера вокруг головы росли огромные фиолетовые лепестки, и он обмахивался ими, как опахалом.  
— Бестер, — потрясенно произнес Занзас. — И ты, Бестер.  
Бестер дружелюбно помахал хвостом и сожрал один из лепестков.  
— Видишь, — заметил Мукуро, — даже твоей кошке я нравлюсь, а ты почему-то ломаешься. Не порть себе жизнь, соглашайся на мое предложение.  
Занзас молча поднялся с кресла и вышел из комнаты. Настроение у него было хуже некуда.

И оно стремительно ухудшалось с каждым следующим днем. Мясо на вкус напоминало резину, любимое кожаное кресло будто напичкали гвоздями, а вместо одного Бельфегора в особняке было уже восемь, и каждый из них мелодично хихикал и разговаривал с самим собой. Ситуацию нисколько не улучшило появление матери Занзаса, которая теперь ходила следом за ним по всему дому и бубнила, что она перепутала и на самом деле собиралась назвать его Двадцатым. Занзас знал, что она давно умерла, но видеть ее не перестал, поэтому решил просто не обращать внимания.  
Когда он зашел в столовую в поисках Сквало, то не сразу понял, что происходит. Потом он выпучил глаза, отскочил к стене, прижался к ней спиной и схватился за горло.  
— Ч-ч-что... — пробормотал он, пытаясь собрать слова в связное предложение. — Что происходит... Л-л-леви... почему...  
Леви даже не сразу заметил его, он был слишком занят тем, что облизывал шею другого, абсолютно такого же Занзаса, который разлегся под ним на обеденном столе, обхватил его ногами, похотливо стонал и краснел всеми своими шрамами.  
Занзас решил не тратить время на ругательства. Он просто вытащил пистолеты и расстрелял самого себя пламенем ярости.  
— О, детка, — нежно прошептал Леви, вспыхивая и оплывая свечой у него на глазах, — я вижу, ты очень рад меня видеть.  
— Босс! — заорали откуда-то сбоку. — Какого хрена ты творишь?!  
— А?! — дернулся Занзас. — Так это ты, придурок? Что ты здесь... ты тут был? с кем это ты тут?  
Леви исчез, а Сквало нервно сглотнул и почесал за ухом.  
— Ну... Вообще-то я думал, что с тобой.  
— А? Ты рехнулся?!  
— Да ты сам ко мне полез, ублюдок! Мало ли что тебе в голову взбредет, когда ты в дурном настроении. В последнее время ты совсем ненормальный, смотреть страшно. Я думал...  
— Я тебе кто?! — возопил Занзас, обращаясь к потолку. — Гребаная порнозвезда?!  
Из-под потолка засмеялись.  
— Босс? С кем ты разговариваешь?  
— Отвали, мудак, — прошипел Занзас. — Вы ни на что не годитесь. Вы что, его даже не чувствуете? Что за бесполезное дерьмо.  
— Босс, — осторожно начал Сквало. — Может, тебе того... пить поменьше? Ну, или на легкое перейти. Хочешь, организую тебе «маргариту»?  
Занзас перезарядил пистолет.

Он сидел в кресле, наливал не глядя и пил, не замечая вкуса. Вкус виски или мяса его больше не беспокоил, а жесткое кресло оказалось хорошим спасением от сна. Он не спал уже несколько суток, потому что стоило ему заснуть, ему начинал сниться Леви в кружевных чулках и Луссурия в полосатом купальнике, который стоял на четвереньках и изображал Бестера. Занзас пытался убежать от обоих, но они преследовали его из одной попытки сна в другую, а в конце каждого сна непременно приходил Мукуро в сиянии солнечного света и высоких сапогах, прогонял Луссурию и Леви и торжественно вручал Занзасу младенца с зелеными волосами.  
Занзас поднес бокал к губам, собираясь сделать еще один глоток, и уткнулся взглядом в зеркало на противоположной стене. Под портретом Второго в дубовой раме, в кожаном кресле, в белой рубашке и черных штанах, с перьями и хвостом енота в волосах, сидел будущий десятый Вонгола, Савада Цунаеши, и смотрел на Занзаса с добротой и состраданием в золотых глазах.  
Занзас закашлялся. Ему показалось, что огромная голодная змея только что стиснула его шею и вот-вот задушит, стоит промедлить еще хоть немного.  
— Хорошо, — обреченно согласился он. — Давай сюда своего сопляка. Но если его прибьют ненароком, не жалуйся потом.  
Савада Цунаеши в зеркале отсалютовал ему бокалом.  
— О, не беспокойся, — пропел он отвратительно знакомым голосом Мукуро, — он сумеет позаботиться о себе.  
Тот, о ком они говорили, сидел на стуле возле двери и внимательно наблюдал за происходящим.  
— Учитель, — кротко заметил новый иллюзионист Варии, — я хотел предупредить, что больше не разрешу вам использовать меня как медиума. Вы меня плохому научите. Мне всего двенадцать, а я уже ходил с вами в бордель.  
— И про сиськи, — добавил он после паузы, — вы ему соврали.

Fin


End file.
